Blue Eyes Reincarination
by AppleCiderr
Summary: Seto Kaiba goes missing, taken by a mysterious man who wishes to bring the ancient creatures of Duel Monsters back from extinction. In his new world, Seto must adapt to his new species with little memories of his human life. Can Yugi and the other find the lost Kaiba brother, or will he grow used to his new life?


**I haven't been able to find a good Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction of Kaiba being a Blue Eyes White Dragon (I could be just a big critic or maybe I'm just looking in the wrong place), so I've decided to make my own! I hope you guys enjoy and just for safety I'm rating this PG-13, I will also be using the Japanese names because I hate every English Dub of every anime, Japanese is where it's at =.=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Mako Tsunami would have a bigger role in the show!**

* * *

><p><p>

Seto stared at his computer with exhausted eyes, rubbing said eyes with a yawn. After Atemu left to the Afterlife things returned to the way they were before everything had happened. Mokuba was sitting on the couch next to him playing video games, biting his lip in determination. He refused to let Seto help him with hints with the level he was stuck on, because Seto had already beaten the game. Seto listened to his brother yell in annoyance every time he failed, and chuckled a bit. He finished typing his email and happily pressed enter. "All done, that's all my work for the next two weeks done!" He told his brother happily, it was Thursday and Christmas Break started after school the next day. Seto had promised his younger brother that he'd get as much work as he could done so they could spend the whole break just hanging out instead of him working all break.

Mokuba cheered happily and threw a second controller to his older brother. "Here! Help me beat it!" He said, giving up on his pride, just wanting to beat this level. Seto nodded and logged into the game, his character was a dragon, with the power to fly and breathe fire. Mokuba was a tiger with the power to swim and roar really loud, making sound waves that knocked his enemies back. The two brothers played the boss battle against the giant monster, and managed to beat him after another half hour. Mokuba did a victory dance when they did, making Seto chuckle a bit.

"We did it! Finally! Yes!" Mokuba exclaimed, quickly saving the game before he accidentally shut it off. He smiled and sat by Seto. "So, after school tomorrow can we go to the amusement park?" He gave big puppy dog eyes, and Seto nodded calmly.

"Of course, It's our first vacation since school started, but you still have to go to bed now because it's still a school night, the last one so don't fret okay?" He teased his brother, who gave a half-hearted nod and wandered to his room. Seto reopened his laptop and typed a message into the computer, deciding to let his employees have most of the day in the break off, including Christmas. He then closed down the computer, feeling tired. He cleaned up his brother's mess and then walked to his room. He sighed and yawned again, he guessed that his unusual sleeping hours weren't helping his cast much. But he wouldn't let Mokuba know that because his brother would fret terribly over him if he said that he felt sick.

He lied on his bed, too exhuatsed to change and closed his eyes calmly. That's when a chill ran down his spine. He opened his eyes, feeling suddenly suspicious. He sat up, noticing his window was open. _Strange.._ He wondered. _I never opened the window.. _He grabbed a flashlight before walking over to the window. Sapphire eyes narrowed suspiciously as he closed the window. Turning around, he flicked the flashlight on and walked down the hall. He flinched at sudden noises and moved towards Mokuba's room, refusing to let his brother get hurt.

"My my.. I've been looking for you Seto Kaiba, you're the one I need.." A voice giggled, and then Seto quickly turned around. He couldn't do much as he was suddenly caught in a headlock, Seto growled and pulled his head back, slamming it back against the abductor. A cry of pain was heard, and the dizzy Kaiba brother and the assaulter. He growled and threw a punch, only for it to be caught. The man pushed him back against the wall and a cloth was pressed against his mouth, Seto struggled for several moments before his lungs finally took a panicked inhale. As he passed out his final thoughts were.. _Mokuba.._

Yugi and Jou ran to catch the school bus that morning, excited for the final day. Honda and Anzu were there as well. Once they hoped on they talked excitedly, and once in class Yugi got slightly worried when Kaiba didn't show up at school. He didn't say anything though, what could he know? The CEO probably got busy with work. Those instances usually happened every now and then but he didn't feel like what he was thinking was true. These thoughts bothered him for the rest of the day.4

Far far away, in a deep and large forest, a man walked towards a few large silver-ish dragon with an egg in hand. The egg was rather large and silver as well, there were two large dragons which looked at the man suspiciously. The man slowly approached them, and said," I won't hurt you, I brought a new baby Blue-Eyes White Dragon.." He placed the egg down in the grass before walking back to a small helicopter. Once it was gone, the two Blue Eyes examined the egg.

_A child, our kind is almost extinct.._ The female said, wrapping her tail around the small egg. The male nudged her back to the nest, lying with her in the large forest. They were inside a large hallow tree where they made their home. The female kept the egg close to warm it, and roared to her mate. _We must protect it, take it in, this is a chance to save our species.. Hiruko you agree don't you?_ She gave him pleading eyes.

Hiruko nodded and lied by his mate. _We will keep it safe, a new blue eyes.._ He purred, closing his eyes next to her. The forest was peaceful, quiet. The falling snow did nothing to hide the excitement the other creatures were feeling. A new Blue Eyes..

The man watched from a few cameras with a smirk, even though it meant removing a human from their life, he did it to save the ancient creatures he swore to keep safe. No one would find the missing human, because no one would ever find the forest, and the word _human_ didn't describe Seto Kaiba anymore..


End file.
